


The Moments We Expect, But Never Hope To Come

by GhostWriter99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Completed, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter99/pseuds/GhostWriter99
Summary: Hermione is diagnosed with Cancer. Pansy plans a trip for her and Draco, to help Draco heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, I do not own them. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is my first fanfic. Please be kind, and no harsh judgements. 
> 
> 17 Chapters posted today, 1/26/17, I will continue to write and post chapters as I write them. :) I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review, Thank you! - Ashley :)
> 
> COMPLETED TODAY! 1/27/17, I've never been more proud of anything in my life. I do hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please read and feel free to leave a review. Thank you so much for your patience and your support! - Ashley :)

Draco walked down the cold and wet streets of London. His hair was damp, falling into his eyes. He opened the door to the pub and sat at the nearest barstool to the back. The bartender nodded toward him and Draco regarded him coolly. The bartender slid a firewhisky down to him. He drank it in one swallow. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Draco?”, he turned around. “Pansy, how are you? It’s been a while. He smiled at her and her cheeks flushed. “I’m great! I’ve been good! Wow! It’s so good to see you out and about! I’ve really been thinking about you a lot lately.” She looked at him with pity filled eyes and Draco immediately knew why. A sick feeling in his stomach crept up. He was so tired of that look. It kept him up at night. It haunted his dreams. Just like she did. 

Hermione had been gone now for 3 months and 22 days. The cancer inside her too strong to fight. She held on for six months after being diagnosed with stage 4 Leukemia. The ring still sat in his bedside table. He could still feel her in the bed beside him. Still see her face on every person in the street. He could still taste her coffee flavored lips and smell her Jasmine perfume. The bottle that he bought her for their first year together still sitting empty on the bathroom sink. Empty like the hole that now resides in his heart. His therapist tells him that “Time heals all things” and preaches about the “circle of life” and “the way things are.” What kind of uncompassionate dick says shit like that? Death is not “just the way things are” and no one. No one. Should ever have to feel this kind of pain. 

“Draco?” he snapped out of his heart and into his head. “Thank you, Pansy. Means a lot. Really.”  
“Where have you been? People have been worried about you.” Pansy said. “I’ve been around, Pans. Just rarely out of a bar.” He took a drink of the Firewhisky he now had in a small cup. Thought of Hermione’s eyes squinting for him drinking so much, and put the cup back down. “Draco, you need to get out of the bar scene. There are people out here that love you….and that loved Hermione.” “Don’t, Pansy.” Said Draco. “Don’t what, Draco? Care for you? Try to help you? Would Hermione want this?” she asked. “Shut the fuck up, Pansy!” Draco yelled. Pansy’s face turned to stone, and she turned and walked out of the bar. 

Draco’s head fell into his hands, and his eyes started to leak. This would always be a part of him. Hermione would always be a part of him. Why was he pushing everyone away in spite of her. But damn it, she wasn’t here. Why did she have to leave him like this? Why could she not hold his hand anymore? There were so many ways he could have been better to her. He never deserved her. But she took him despite the flaws and differences in character. She loved him at his worst. At least, until now. 

Do people still have the capability of loving through death? Did she still love him even after she was gone? He would never know the answers to these questions. He took out his cell. Dialed Pansy’s number. She picked up on the first ring. “Draco?” she asked. “I’m sorry, Pansy.” He starts sobbing on the phone. “Pansy, I can’t do this.” “Draco are you still at the bar?” asks Pansy. “Yes.” Draco sobbed into the phone. “Stay there.” Says Pansy. “I’m coming to get you.”

Pansy’s car pulled up outside the curb of XTC (Ecstasy). The only bar Draco went to these days. They’ve memorized his name and drink order by heart. She wondered if they also knew the story of the man they indulged with alcohol. The story of a man’s dead girlfriend and a dead girlfriend’s basket case boyfriend. Bet they wouldn’t be as eager to serve and over serve him passed last call. 

“Draco?” she calls when she walks into the bar. The bartender waves her over and people are starting to stare. “What the hell are you all looking at? Ever seen a widow before?” Pansy yells. “Come on, Draco.” She lifts him under his arms and slides one of his arms over hers to keep him steady. “Let’s go home.” 

Pansy fishes the key out of Draco’s pocket and unlocks the door to his flat. “Okay, here we are, you’re okay.” Says Pansy. “I miss her so much.” Draco sobs. “I know dear, I know.” Pansy moves him to the couch, sits next to him and holds his head in her lap. Hugging him close to her. “We all do.” She thought of Ginny sitting alone in her apartment. Drinking the last of the Vodka in her cabinet. Of Harry keeping to himself. And of Ron who never spoke to anyone. No one was the same after Hermione breathed her last breath. Everyone changed. 

“I love you Draco, I’m so thankful you came to me. You know you can anytime.” Says Pansy softly. “I know, Pansy. I know.” Draco sniffed. She hugged him close and kissed his forehead. Soon all she heard was his steady breathing as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke with groggy eyes. He sat up, and tried to adjust to his surroundings. He was in his apartment on his couch. Someone had covered him with a blanket. 

“Good Morning, Sunshine!” Pansy’s voice came from the large chair in the corner of the room. She held a cup of coffee and her hair was done up in a messy bun. “I stole on of your T-Shirts. Don’t worry. It’s clean. The laundry was piling up, so I figured I would help you catch up.” She smiled. “You didn’t have to do that, Pans.” She stopped him before he could continue. “Oh yes I did! It was starting to smell like rotting flesh in here.” Draco blushed. It had been a while since he’d cleaned up. “Thanks, Pans. That really means a lot”

“You don’t have to thank me, Draco, I’m your friend and you’re going through a hard time. That’s what I’m here for. Always.” 

Suddenly Draco thought of something. He ran to his bedroom and looked on the bedside table. The ring was gone. He started to panic, searching through drawers. He ran back into the living area and yelled directly at Pansy. “What did you do with it?” Pansy’s face instantly turned to confusion. “What did I do with what, Draco? What are you talking about!?” His face contorted into rage. “The ring! Hermione’s ring! What have you done with it!” Suddenly, realization fell upon Pansy's face. "Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! I put it in the barthroom in Hermione's old jewelry box! I didn't even think! I'm so sorry!" Draco ran into the bathroom and opened the box. It was there. The glittering 10 Karat diamond ring that he was going to give Hermione 3 months ago. He signed in relief, fell on the floor, and started to cry as he close the ring in his fist. A hand touched his shoulder softly. "Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about it, I swear." He turned his head toward her, his eyes red and wet with grief and relief all at the same time. 

"Here, I have an idea." She took the silver chain off of her neck, and slid the ring onto it. "Here," she said as she placed the chain around Draco's neck. "Now you'll always have it with you." 

Draco grasped the chained ring in his hand, closed his eyes, and sobbed. "Thank you, Pansy." He sighed. "Like I said, that's what I'm here for. Why don't you go take a shower and relax awhile and I'll cook you some breakfast. I have a morning planned. You need to get out of the house, and Merlin knows all of this broody darkness in here isn't doing your pale skin any favors. " Draco laughed slightly. "There's the smile I've been waiting for." She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco let the hot water fall down his face. Steam rose off of his body in waves. "Why did she have to leave him alone like this? Why did she have to stay and haunt him with memories. Sometimes he wished he had amnesia and he could erase her completely. So he wouldn't have to feel. Wouldn't have ever had her in his life. He felt sick to his stomach for even having the morbid thought. Did she know what he was thinking? Would she hate him for it? Is she looking down at him from her resting place and saddened and hurt by his thoughts? Would she blame him?

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed the nearest towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He looked in the mirror at his bloodshot eyes and unshaven face. How long had it been since he looked in a mirror? How long had he looked like this? What could people possibly think of him in this state? "Poor Draco, can't even take care of himself. Poor Draco. Looks like he's been in bed for days." He rolled his eyes. 'Fuck them'. He thought 'They know nothing of pain and mourning."

He covered his jaw in shaving cream, and gently ran the razor down each section of his face. He checked his handy work. Not a single nick. At least he still knew how to shave flawlessly. He walked back into his room after fixing his hair somewhat decently. It still sort of hung into his eyes, but the cool wetness felt relieving on his forehead. On his bed was a pair of nice jeans, and a button up black shirt. A note sat on the bed next to them. 

Draco,  
I hope these still fit. Breakfast is ready downstairs when you are. Take your time.  
XoXo - Pansy

He smiled slightly, She really was trying. Pansy had always been a good friend to him. They had tried dating back in their Hogwarts days, but it didn't work out. Neither of them left with hard feelings. Sometimes things just weren't meant to be. The chained necklace with Hermione's ring sat beside the note. Draco picked it up, ran his finger over it, and placed it around his neck. He instantly felt Hermione near him and a pain slipped back into his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat, got dressed, and headed down the stairs for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy slid an omelette over to Draco across the island in the kitchen and placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him. Black with 2 sugars. Just how he preferred it. "There, black and broody just like your heart." Draco let out a small laugh and Pansy smiled. It was nice to see him smile. She had always admired the way he did. She thought back to the happier times when it was her, Harry, Ron, him, and....Hermione. She choked back the emotion out of her throat. Her and Hermione had grown close over the last few years. Shopping trips and gossip were their specialty. A tear slipped down her face, and didn't go unnoticed by Draco. "Hey, you okay?" She quickly wiped it away and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...memories creeping up again." Draco looked at her sadly over his omelette on his fork."I know, Pans. I get them all the time. I wish I could turn back and have done things differently." He sighed. "You did the best you could Draco, and she knew it. You stayed with her on her hard days when she could barely get out of bed. You held her hair and stroked her back when the vomiting started. When the chemo did it's job, you held her hand and supported her when we had to shave her head, and told her she was beautiful either way. You loved her more than I've ever seen anyone love anybody." Draco looked up at her. "She was so sick. I wanted to take all of her suffering, but deep down I knew I couldn't and that it was something she was going to have to fight on her own. I couldn't save her. No matter what I did." Pansy place a gentle hand on his face. "It was never your job to save her, she couldn't even save herself. She put on a brave face for all of us, but I know she was struggling and that deep down she was scared, and I know that you are too." She looked him in the eyes as she lifted his chin. His grey eyes lined with shades of red. He was still attractive in his grief. 

"Eat your omelette, loser, or I'll feed it to you myself." She steals a forkful and stuffs it in her mouth with a playful grin. He smiles back her her and takes a bite. It tasted so good after eating barely anything for months. "My compliments to the chef." He says to Pansy with a smile and a mouthful of omelette. "Why, thank you. I happen to be World Class." She grins playfully while taking a sip of her coffee. "Hurry and eat. I have a full day planned."


	5. Chapter 5

They climbed into Pansy's Lamborghini. She had always been well off, but was never a prude about it. She appreciated all she had. Pansy put her sunglasses on and applied her lipstick in the rearview mirror. "Can't go anywhere without a pretty face." She said, smacking her lips together. Draco laughed. Pansy had always been materialistic and it was a trait that all of their friends had noticed most about her, and gave her a hard time for. Harry once said she would buy out all of Tiffany's if she wanted to. Draco agreed, and wouldn't put it passed her to actually do it one day. 

"Let's see, where to?" Pansy asked herself. She sat in the car for a while. "Any ideas?" she asked pointedly at Draco. "Hey, you're in charge of this trip, I'm just along for the ride." Suddenly, an idea struck Pansy. "Trip!" she said out loud. "What?" Draco asked, confused. "We are going on a trip!" Draco laughed. "You can't be serious." He looked at her dumbfounded. "Oh, But I am."

She pulled a map out of the glove compartment and opened it up. "Okay." she said "Close your eyes and touch the map with your finger." she said excitedly. "Are you insane? What about your work? We don't even have any clothes or bags!" Draco said incredulously. "Of course I'm insane, you already knew that. I can take vacation for work, I've been working non-stop for a year. A week away isn't going to affect my job performance. And we can buy new clothes and luggage at Velocity. They've got great deals this weekend. I've got a monthly subscription to their magazine." She smiled a bright white smile and Draco couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious. "Okay, I'll go." She pulled the map toward him. "Pick a destination. Our vacation awaits us!" Draco studied the map. "Oh no, remember, eyes closed. This is an adventure remember?" Draco closed his eyes and felt the map. Finally his finger stopped and he became anxious. Where would this insane idea take him?

"The Sandhill Islands." He said, surprised. "Wow. That's really far Pans. What about somewhere else?" Nope. She grabbed the map out of his hands. "First choice is last choice. No take backs or changing of minds." 

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Court, it's Pans. I won't be in this week, I'm taking a little trip." Draco could hear Court's voice on the other end. "Nope! It's spontaneous, and also none of your business. Okay. Thanks a million, love. Chao!"

Pansy hangs up the phone. "Well. That's taken care of, next stop, my favorite, shopping!" She smiled. Draco admired the way she got excited over small things. She really was trying hard to make his happiness a priority. He should be thankful, and he was, but there was a small part of him that wished it was Hermione sitting in the driver's seat. Hermione with her bright smile and curly hair flying in the wind with the windows down, listening to her favorite band, The Kinky Wizards. Her tanned skin glowing in the summer sun.

"Earth to Loverboy. Still with me?" Pansy waved her hand in front of his face and he shook the thoughts from his head. "Yeah, yeah, sorry....just....thinking." 

"And I thought Hermione had all the brains, and that you were just a smart ass." She reached into her bag for her cigarettes and lit one up. "Smoke?" she offered him the pack. "Yeah. Thanks." He'd quit smoking before Hermione passed, because she hated the smell, and it made her sick. She was probably cursing him for the afterlife right now. 

Pansy pulled into the Velocity parking lot. "Don't worry, I know how much you hate shopping, and I only brought you to torture the hell out of you." She snuffed out her cigarette on her car mirror, "Come on, Loverboy."

Draco stepped on his cigarette when he exited the car. He really did hate shopping, and with Pansy leading the way who knew what kind of clothes he would end up with.


	6. Chapter 6

Pansy sorted through the racks of Velocity trying to find the perfect travel clothes. She found some tank tops and ripped shorts for the beach, a nice gold dress and a pair of matching earrings for dinner one night, an oversized sunhat, and some gold sandals. She bought extra clothes for lounging and hanging out by the beach. A pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-Shirt for the trip there. Next were the accessories. A curling iron, straightener, extra makeup, and a travel bag. "Are you sure you need all this, Pans?" Draco asked as she was sorting through the makeup isle. 

"A woman is nothing without her face and her hair, Draco." 

She suddenly covered her mouth with her hand as she realized her mistake. The hair remark. How could she be so stupid? "Draco, I'm sorry!" Draco's eyes fell to the floor and the familiar lump returned to his throat. His voice came out cracked. "It's fine." he said, trying to mask the emotion. 

His mind wandered, and he was back in he and Hermione's flat. 

"Babe, time for Breakfast!" He called to her from the kitchen. The house was quiet and she must not have heard him. "Babe! Breakfast. Pancakes. Let's go." Still no response. He walked through the house searching every room until finally, he heard soft sobs coming from the master bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Babe? You in here?" The sobs continued. "Please, go away!" said pain filled voice. "Babe, I just made you Break...." He couldn't finish his sentence, as he opened the door, Hermione sat on the floor, her hair in clumps in her hands. What was left, was matted on top of her head, and left bare patches of scalp. 

"It's all...It's all falling out. I don't know what to do. I ran one hand through it, and it just started coming back in clumps in my hands." She stuttered and shook on the bathroom floor as she sobbed. "What do I do, Draco? How do I fix this? I can't be seen like this. I can't go out like this." Draco walked to her and sat next to her on the floor. He pulled her into his chest and pressed his lips into what was left of her hair. 

"Are you ready for this babe? You know what we have to do." Says Draco. "I'm not ready. I'm not. I need my hair! I need it!" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. "Babe, we knew this day would come. You're so brave. The bravest girl I've ever known, and you can do this. Screw what everyone says, and thinks. You're beautiful, and that won't ever change." 

Hermione looked up at him with sad, red eyes. She nodded once and got up off the floor. She grabbed Draco's razor our of his drawer and handed it to him. "Please." She said "I can't do it." 

"I've got a better idea." Draco took out his cell, and dialed a number. She picked up on the first ring. "It's time. We need you." he said. "On my way!" she said, and hung up the phone. 

Pansy showed up 10 minutes later with Champagne. "Looks like we're having a hair cutting party. I brought some liquid comfort"

She took her sunglasses off and poured three stiff glasses of Champagne and handed on to Draco and Hermione. 

Hermione giggled, and Draco lit up at the sight. He hadn't seen her laugh in months. and it was the most beautiful part of her. 

"This calls for a toast." Said Pansy, and they raised their glasses. "To kicking cancer's ass, and to finding a good wig that matches my best friend's eyebrows!" Hermione took a sip, and started laughing. Spitting Champagne all over the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Locks of hair fell all around Hermione, her back turned from the mirror. Tears ran down her face, as Pansy shaved and Draco held tight to her hand. 

"We can do this babe, just keep your eyes on me." She held his hand. Pansy shaved and sheared. "Stay strong, 'Mione, we can do this, and we will never leave your side. "Almost done, babe." whispered Draco in her ear. 

"I can't do this!" She cradled her face in her hands and sobbed. 

"Hey soldier!" Said Pansy. "Look at me!" Hermione looked up at her. 

"You can do this. You can fight this, and you can either let it eat you up inside or learn to live with it and fight it! I'm on your team, and so is Draco. We love you!" 

Hermione looked at Pansy. "Are you ready to kick cancer's ass?" Hermione smiled and wiped her face. "Yes...Yes.." she says weakly. "What was that, a little louder please?" mocked Pansy. "Yes! I'm ready!" says Hermione crying and laughing at the same time.

They hugged eachother tight, and cried together in the bathroom floor. "Let's finish this together 'Mione." said Pansy softly. Hermione grabbed the scissors, and Pansy, the razor, and every single lock of hair fell to the floor. 

Pansy got the last few locks. They were finally finished at the heard the last snip, and the razor was turned off. "Are you ready?" asked Pansy. "I'm ready." Pansy turned Hermione around toward the mirror, and Hermione looked into it. 

Someone completely new was looking at her. A stranger's face. She put her hands to her mouth and smiled. "Hermione, you're the most beautiful bald girl I've ever seen." 

Hermione put her hand to her head. "Oh my Gods, it's really gone!" She starts to laugh. Pansy holds her hand, and kisses the top of Hermione's head. "You're gorgeous, love."

Hermione looks back at Pansy and hugs her tight. "Thank you, Pansy." She cries into her shoulder. "What did I tell you about thanking me? I love you, 'Mione."


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" says Pansy as she holds him. "It's fine Pansy, really." he pulls away and brushes his nose with his hand. "It's fine." Pansy felt so guilty bringing up Hermione while she was trying to help Draco find his happiness. How could she be so stupid. The whole point of this trip is to help him heal and find happiness. 

She gathered all the makeup and stuff for the trip and met Draco at the cash register. They paid for their things and walked back to the car. "I've decided we should probably book a flight since our destination is practically across the ocean. I'm good at Charms, but I'm not that good." Says Pansy. "What do you think?" she asks. "Ehh...I'm not much of a flyer." says Draco nervously. "You can drink on the plane." Says Pansy. "And they have a special smoking area in the cabin. We could take the luxury flight!" says Pansy, growing more excited as she comes to the idea. Draco thinks for a moment, he could use a drink or two and he wouldn't mind kicking his feet up and indulging for a while. "Okay, you've got me sold. We will take the flight. But if I puke, I'm puking all over you." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Draco, I cared for Hermione, I'm basically the puke master." And Draco couldn't help but laugh. 

Pansy flipped a U-turn and headed for the airport. It took 20 minutes to arrive, but they weren't in any hurry. This was a "take your time" trip. They got their luggage out of the car and headed for the front. "Okay, go find us a seat, and I'll try and get a last minute flight booked." said Pansy. "What if you can't get one?" asks Draco. "Draco, you obviously haven't been paying attention to my persuasion skills. Now go sit down, and let me take care of this. You need to stop worrying so much. Relax. Go get drinks from the bar, and I'll sort this out." He did need a drink. "Okay, I trust you. Thanks, Pans, really. I appreciate all you're doing." Pansy rolled her eyes. "I guess you aren't going to stop thanking me so I'll indulge you with a "you're welcome". She smiles. Draco smiles and turns to find the bar while Pansy heads to the front desk for tickets. 

"Hi...uhhh...Sarah!!" She says, as she reads the attendants name tag. "I need two last tickets for the Sandhill Islands, please and thank you!" The attendant glares at her. "I'm sorry, but those flights are all booked. Anywhere else I can take you?" Pansy's mouth falls open. Oh no, this would not do. "You don't understand. I NEED those tickets! We can work something out surely." Pansy smiles. The attendant smiles too brightly back at her. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." Pansy flushes. "But...." The attendants smile fades. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, you're going to have to pick another destination." she says. Pansy snaps. "Listen. Sarah! You're going to give me those tickets, and we are not going to argue another word about it!" The attendant flushes red. "Ma'am, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to call security." her tone turns threatening. "Do it! I dare you! But I'm getting on that plane, and you and your fat security guard walking toward me back there, aren't going to stop me." The guard comes up to her. "Is there a problem here?" Pansy pulls her wand out of her coat. "There doesn't have to be if we don't get on that plane, Tubby!" The attendants face goes white, and the security guard's, red. The guard lunges at her, but Pansy is far too quick. "Immobulous!" she yells, as sparks fly out of her wand, and hit him directly in the chest. The guard goes stiff. The only things that move are his eyes wide in shock. "What the....What are you! Security! Security!" yells the attendant. "Imperio!" shouts Pansy as she turns around and curses the attendant, her eyes going blank. Pansy smirks. "Now where were we? I need two tickets to the Sandhill Islands for me and my friend." The attendant answers automatically. "Of course. Can I get you anything else?" Pansy smirks wider. "Why yes, thank you. First Class, free drinks, and a private cabin, please." The attendant smiles. "Of course, names?" she asks. "Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy." The attendant types into the computer and prints the tickets. "Miss Parkinson, you and Mr. Malfoy enjoy your flight." she says smiling. "Why, thank you, I'm sure we will. Thank you for your cooperation." she smiles at the attendant. "Now to fix this other problem. Obliviate." She turns to the guard. "Obliviate." The guard and the attendant look confusingly at her. "Have a nice day!" Says Pansy. 

Draco walks up with the drinks. "Everything go well?" he asks. "Yes! Went great! Got a private cabin and free drinks!" Pansy smiles. "Wow! How did you swing that? Did you have enough money?" asks Draco. "A little persuasion, and my good looks." says Pansy. Draco laughs. "Well I got us drinks. One whiskey and coke, and one Mai Tai." Pansy smiles, and takes the glass. "My favorite! How did you know?" she asks. "Just a guess." says Draco as he hands her the drink. She takes a sip. "Perfect. Ugh! I needed this." she grabs both tickets and hands one to Draco. Draco studies his ticket. "Umm...Pans? These tickets are for the midnight flight." Pansy's eyes go wide and she looks at his ticket. "What!? Oh, I'm so pissed! I'm going to fix this!" She starts walking back to the desk, but Draco grabs her arm. "You've done enough today, it's okay, we can hang out in the bar until time for our flight." Pansy smiles at him. "Well, well, Draco Malfoy. I underestimated you. You DO have brains." Draco rolls his eyes. "Come on, Mischief Maker. Let's have these drinks, and chill out for a while." 

They head to their seats, and set their luggage down. "I'm charming them "Unstealable"" says Pansy. Draco narrows his eyes. "You really did plan this well." he smirks. "As if there were any other option? You really are doubting my handiwork Draco, I'm a little offended." She fiends insults. "Come on, Loverboy. Let's get to the bar. I'm in need of a stiffer drink, and apparently we aren't leaving here anytime soon. Damn Muggles!" She downs her Mai Tai, and throws the cup into her purse. "Saving it for later." She winks.


	9. Chapter 9

Pansy and Draco get to the bar. Pansy orders a Chilton, and Draco, another bourbon and coke. "What is in that thing? It looks boring, like water and lemon." Pansy rolls her eyes. "What do you think I am, and alcoholic beverage virgin? It's a Chilton. Soda water, Vodka, and lemon. Perfect for a day like this. Or, every day." Draco snickers. "Sounds about like you." Pansy looks at him and laughs. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks. "Well," says Draco. "It's sour and exciting all at the same time." Pansy's mouth drops open in a smile. "I would be offended, but that's a really accurate description, so I'll let that one slide, you wiseass." She sips her drink. "Ugh! So good. I needed this." She licks the salt off of the rim of the glass. Draco sips his Bourbon and Coke, "I needed this too....Thanks Pan...." Pansy interrupts him. " No, No, No, Stop!" Draco smiles. "Okay, whatever, I appreciate it then." He smiles over his drink. "I guess I can let that one slide." Says Pansy as she crosses her legs. 

"What time is it?" Draco looks at his phone. " 9:30, this is going to be a long wait." Pansy sighs. "Well, might as well get comfortable. I'm going to the ladies room." She takes some clothes out of her bag, and heads for the bathroom. "Be back in a flash!" Draco sits back and grabs his bag. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He heads to the men's room to change. 

He opens the restroom door, and in it, he finds two men, obviously Muggles. He tries to remain inconspicuous. He goes into a stall, and changes his clothes, putting his others in his bag. He walks out of the stall and goes to the sink to wash his hands. The cold water is soothing and he washes his face, and wets his hair. 

He was so emotionally and physically exhausted. His mind wanders. He wished Hermione was here. He missed her so badly. He closes his eyes, and the tears start to come. He sobs into the sink, and the Muggles start to stare. "What the hell's wrong with him? Not much of a man for crying in the bathroom." Draco looks into the mirror, and his hands start to shake uncontrollably. "Been a long day, gents. Carry on with your business." He looks at them through the mirror with his tired eyes and wet hair. The men laugh. "Long enough to cry like a little bitch in the bathroom? What happened? Your girlfriend leave you here all alone at the airport to fend for yourself?" That was the straw. The very last one. 

Draco rears his fist back, and punches the man right in the nose. Blood trickles down his face. The man looks up, covering his nose. "What the hell?" The guy's friend swings at Draco, but misses, and falls onto the ground, long enough for Draco to pull his wand out and point it at both of them. "Might want to rethink that shit remark before I blow your brains out. I know many curses, most Unforgivable, meaning Muggle terms, that's you by the way, you're either paralyzed, screaming in pain for hours, or dead. Now which one will it be?" Draco's eyes pierce into both of them and the men are shaking. "What are you?" The first asks. "I can be your worst nightmare, or just another stranger in the bathroom if that's what you like. You're choice, gentlemen." Draco's wand is pointed under the firsts chin. "Listen, we don't want no trouble. Just let us go, and we can pretend this little tiff never happened." Draco smirks. 

"Sounds like a great plan." He points his wand at both of them. "Obliviate." he mutters to each. The men sit dumbly on the floor. "How did we get down here?" The first asks. "Oh, Sir. You must've had a fall, let me help you up." Draco grabs his hand a little too firmly, and pulls him to his feet. "All better, have a nice "trip" gentlemen." And Draco walks out of the bathroom, with his old clothes, and wet hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco returns to his seat with Pansy and sits down, sighing with his head in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" asks Pansy, touching his shoulder. "Just took care of some business in the bathroom." Pansy looks at his face. "Why are you so sweaty? Oh my gods did you bang a girl in the bathroom?" Pansy asks a little too loudly. People turn their heads, and stare. Draco's face turns scarlet. "No, Pansy, just beat the shit out of two assholes who thought they'd have a laugh while I was crying in the bathroom." Pansy's face falls. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asks. "Perfectly fine." He smiles. "I needed to vent anyway." Pansy laughs. "Well I hope it helped you release all of that pent up anger you've had for the last 12 years. " Draco laughs. "Oh, it did." Pansy picks up a bourbon and coke from the side table, and hands it to him. "Here, you need this." She hands it to him. "Thanks, I do."

He takes a large sip from his glass and sighs, taking in the burning sensation that stings his throat. "Perfect. I can finally enjoy this." Pansy laughs. "I've already had four Chiltons, and I'm enjoying myself quite nicely. You need to catch up, lightweight." Draco scoffs. "Lightweight? I seem to remember a black haired witch that couldn't leave a good party without having me carry her out the door." He grins. "No fair! You were supposed to erase that from your memory a long time ago!" Draco sips his drink. "Couldn't remember the spell, must've slipped my mind." he laughs into his drink. "Sure it did, asshole." Pansy rolls her eyes and punches him playfully in the arm. Draco laughs and takes a drink, swirling the ice around in his mouth and crunching it. "I thought you said I needed to stay out of the bar scene." says Draco, smirking. "This is an airport, not a bar. We are in an airport scene, it's perfectly acceptable to get wasted here, besides, I've always wanted to be slightly intoxicated on a plane, it's on my bucket list."

"You keep downing those fruity drinks, you'll be able to check that one off pretty quickly." Draco smirks over his glass. Pansy smiles into hers, and lifts her glass into the air. "To getting drunk on planes, stunning a security guard, and beating the shit out of assholes." Draco smiles and lifts his glass. "To Hermione." Pansy pauses looking down into her glass. She lifts it up to Draco's. "To Hermione" and the glasses join together with a soft "clink".


	11. Chapter 11

There's vomit in the bathroom as Hermione wretches into the toilet. Draco runs in with some water, and tries to force her to drink. "Come on babe, small sips." he says, lifting the glass to her lips. She pushes the glass away and wretches again. "I....don't...need...water. Just....need....to puke." Draco looks at her worriedly. "Just one drink, babe, it will help." As he tries to get her to drink, Hermione slams the glass out of his hand, and water and glass goes everywhere. "I....told...you....GET....OUT.....just leave....me....alone." Draco stares at the mess. "Hermione, I'm only trying to help." He pleads. "I don't....need....your....help. GET OUT!" 

Draco leaves the bathroom reluctantly, as Hermione continues to dry heave. He goes into the living room where Pansy is sitting with a worried look. "How is she?" She asks. "Angry. Won't let anyone touch her." Pansy looks into her cup of coffee. "I'm sorry, Draco. That's the chemo. It makes cancer patients irrational." she says. "She deserves to be irrational. Hell, I would be. Probably even more-so. She's so strong. I admire her for that. Her strength and courage. I've always admired it." Pansy smiles. "I have too. I know she can beat this." says Pansy softly. Draco puts his head in his hands. "I don't know, Pans. She's getting weaker. I can feel the bones when I sleep next to her. I feel like when I hold her she's just going to break apart in my arms." Draco cries into his hands, and a tear falls down Pansy's cheek. She wipes it away. "It's going to be okay, Draco." She puts her hand on his shoulder. 

"HELP!...PANSY!...HELP!" comes a yell from the bathroom. Pansy leaps up with Draco on her heels. "'Mione?....Hermione, what hap-" Pansy stops dead in the doorway, and puts her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, Hermione!" Hermione is lying in the bathroom floor, coughing and puking up blood.

"Pansy! What's wrong!" Draco yells as he gets to the bathroom door. "Call 911! We need to get her to a hospital, now!" Pansy screams. "Pansy, what the...." Draco stops in the doorway and takes in the scene. He falls back, and then rushes to Hermione. "'Mione?" Pansy pulls him. "Draco you have to call 911! We don't have time! Call the ambulance NOW!" Draco stumbles out of the bathroom covered in blood and in shock. He runs into the living room. "Pansy! You're phone! Where is it, Damn it!" Pansy yells back. "My bag! Front pocket! Draco, Hurry!" Draco reaches into the bag and pulls out the phone. Fumbling with the numbers, he dials 911. 

He screams into the receiver. "I need an ambulance now! 1342 Cherrywood Lane. Hurry!" a voice at the other end of the line. "What's your emergency sir, calm down." Draco goes livid. "My girlfriend is fucking dying in our bathroom! Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Get here, now!" He slams the phone shut, and throws it into Pansy's bag. He races back to the bathroom. 

"Hermione? Babe? The ambulance is on it's way, just hang on. Just hang on, babe." He looks up at Pansy who has tears and blood all over her. "Draco....Draco....what if...." Draco snaps his head up at her. "Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare!" He grabs Hermione up and holds her in his arms. He caresses her head, and whispers. "It's going to be okay, 'Mione. It's going to be okay. I'm here, baby. I'm here." His tears fall onto her scalp, and he cradles her until they hear sirens in the distance getting closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco was fast asleep in the airport chair, when he heard someone whisper, and felt fingernails tap on his shoulder. "Draco, wake up." He opens his eyes and they meet a pair of ice blue ones. "They've called our flight." says Pansy softly. "What time is it?" Draco asks, groggily. "Just a little after midnight. I've got us some coffee, and our bags are already loaded onto the plane. " She hands him his coffee and helps him up. "Thanks" he says, and Pansy eyes him. "Sorry." he laughs tiredly. They grab their bags, and head to the departure gate. 

They scan their tickets in, and board the plane. Pansy picks a window seat, and Draco sits beside her. She flashes a big smile. Draco admired her. Pansy really was prettier now that she'd grown out her hair and got her teeth fixed. 

Draco felt a stab of guilt. He couldn't talk about Pansy like that. Hermione would be livid. Then a sadness rolled over her, because Hermione was gone and couldn't be here. Pansy turns to him. "Hey, are you okay?" Draco smiles weakly. "Yeah...just thinking again." Pansy smiles a sad smile. "I understand, Draco, I do. I miss her terribly, and I can't imagine how much you're hurting." She waves down the waiter. "Can I get one Mai Tai, and one Bourbon and Coke please and thank you?" The waiter looks at her oddly. "Anything else?" she asks. "No thank you, just those." Draco laughs at her. "Pans, you're so demanding." She laughs. "You're right, I am. And see? I get what I want." The waiter comes back and hands them their drinks. "Thanks!" says Pansy, a little too excitedly. "My pleasure." says the waiter and walks off. 

"Wow! He was really nice!" says Pansy. "I think he was being sarcastic, Pans." says Draco, taking a sip of his drink. The plane roars to life, and he spits it all over himself. Pansy starts laughing hysterically. "Don't waste it! That was 5 dollars!" Draco turns white. "Oh God, what's happening?" He asks as he clutches his seat arm rests. "Shhh, it's okay, the plane's just starting." Pansy reaches for his hand and Draco's face flushes. He looks at her and she returns his glance. "Sorry, you just seemed scared." He let's go of her hand. "Thanks." he mumbles, and takes a large swallow of his drink. 

Pansy felt a stab of guilt. Draco was really sensitive right now. She needed to be careful of her actions. She didn't really know what to do, so she takes her book out of her carry on and starts reading hurriedly. "I didn't know you liked to read." Draco comments. "Yeah, I kind of kept it a secret. Hermione taught me a lot about books, and their magic. It really is like living in another world. Don't know how I ever went without knowing its power for so long." Draco smiled and felt pride swell within him. His girl had impacted so many people. He was proud of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco and Pansy sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Draco stood up, and started pacing. He took a cigarette out of his pack, and lit it. The receptionist looked at him disapprovingly. "Sir, you can't smoke in here." Draco looked at her venomously. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I've been sitting here for three hours, and no one will tell me the condition of my girlfriend. Hell, you didn't even look at me until just now. You would think that her health would be a little more important than mine!" he growled. Pansy stood up and reached for his hand. She took his cigarette, took a drag, and put it out in the fake plant next to the nurses’ station. The receptionist rolled her eyes at her and Pansy just smiled haughtily. 

A man with a long white coat, and an authoritative gait came through the E.R. doors. "Mr. Malfoy?" He checked his clipboard and looked at Draco. Draco rushed over to him. "I'm Dr. Sanderson. I'm in charge of your girlfriend's case. Hermione Granger?" Draco looked at him with a mixture of relief and worry. "How is she? Is she alright? When can I see her?" Sanderson lifted a hand. "Come with me." 

Draco and Pansy followed him hurriedly through the doors and he led them to his office. "Take a seat." he motioned to the two chairs sitting opposite his desk, and closed the door. Draco and Pansy sat down and Pansy put her hand on Draco's. Sanderson looked at them both gravely. "Hermione's condition is far more advanced than we expected at this time. The Chemotherapy is no longer doing its job, and the cancer cells are now resistant to its work. We have given her a generous amount of pain medication through her central line, and we can only make her comfortable from here on out. I'm terribly sorry." 

Draco's heart leapt to his throat, and he struggled to find words. Pansy spoke for him. "Are you saying there's nothing you can do?" She asks, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry, we've just run out of time and options, I'm afraid." Tears ran down Pansy's face and Draco lost all control of his as well. "How long?" asks Draco, straining through the thickness of his words. "It's hard to say, could be a week, could be tomorrow, but I give it a week at most." 

Draco struggled to interpret his words. "A week?....Tomorrow?.....I....." Pansy held his hand tighter as it shook in hers. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy. We've done everything we can, and we've simply run out of time. She's stable and resting now if you would like to see her." Draco looked at him with blank eyes. "Yes. Thank you." he says. 

Sanderson lead them out of his office and down the Oncology floor to the last room on the right. Hermione lay in her hospital bed. Her face was ashen, and she looked terribly weak. Her eyes were closed. "She's been sedated, but she should wake up soon. Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee?" asks Sanderson. "Coffee would be nice, thank you." says Pansy. "Two please, one black with two sugars, and one with cream and three sugars. Thank you." she says. "No problem at all. Take your time with her. Any family I need to call?" Draco instantly thought of Harry and Ron. He had to call them. "I can call them, thank you. I think they need to hear from one of us." Says Pansy. Sanderson nods understandably. "I'll be right back with those coffees." He leaves the room with a sorry expression. 

Draco walks over to Hermione's bedside, and holds her hand. "Can you call, Pans. I just....I just...." Pansy understands. "I'm on it dear, just sit with her." Pansy goes out into the hall and takes out her cell phone. She dials Harry first. The phone rings 4 times before he picks up. "Pansy?" He asks, groggily. "Why are you calling here?" He sounds as if he's just waking up from another bender. "Harry, it's Hermione. We're at the hospital and....." Harry stops her. "The hospital? Why are you there? What's going on?" His tone is serious, but slurred. "Harry you need to get here as soon as you can. You and Ron both. I know it's been a long time, but things are getting bad. Hermione....she's....taken a turn. I won't accept no for an answer, and you've run out of excuses, we're out of time." 

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Harry did you hear me!?" Pansy yells frantically. His reply finally comes. "We're on our way. Which hospital?" He asks. He sounds like he's moving frantically through his flat. "Preston General. 3rd Floor, Oncology. Room 118." Pansy looks nervously at her shaking hands. "Okay. I'm going to get Ron, and we'll be there. We'll be there, we'll be there Pansy, I promise!" Pansy bites her lip nervously and looks at the ground. "Okay." she says. "Thank you, Harry." She hangs up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Pansy put down her book, and glanced over at Draco, who was fast asleep in his seat. 4 whiskey and coke cups emptied in front of him on the pull out table. "Finally." She whispered to herself. She was so grateful he was having a good sleep. Gods know how long it's been. They had been in the air for 5 hours, and she was starting to feel a bit groggy herself. One more hour and they would finally be at the Islands. 

She hoped and prayed that this would be what Draco needed. She grabbed two blankets from the overhead bin, and covered Draco with one and wrapped another around herself. She waved the waiter down. "Can I get a coffee, please? Baileys, 2 sugars." she asks. "Yes ma'am." says the waiter and walks off toward the back of the plane. He returns shortly. "Thank you." She says, as she takes the steaming mug from his hands. She puts the mug to her nose, and inhales, immediately relaxing. She takes a sip and places it on the small table pull out in front of her. 

She runs her hands through her long hair, exhausted from the long flight and hidden emotions that were creeping up within her. She was trying so hard to keep Draco afloat, that she forgot about her own hurting heart. A tear slips from her eye, and she wipes it away quickly. Now was not the time to get emotional. Draco needed her. But she couldn't stop the tears from coming. This was it. The moment she'd been expecting, but never hoped would come. Sobs racked her body, as her tears fell into her coffee. 

Draco stirs beside her. "Pansy?" he sits up looking at her worriedly. "Hey, you okay?" he asks. "No, Draco....I'm....I'm really not. I miss Hermione so bad, it's rearing me apart, but all I've done is hold it all in. I've been trying to be so strong for everyone and you, because you are so much worse off. And you need me, but I....." She sobs into Draco's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry." Sobs rack her body and she shakes, as she leans into Draco. "Pansy....Pansy....it's okay...." He rubs her back and holds her close to him. "You hurt too. Your feelings and emotions are valid. You need to cry and scream, and let your emotions out. It's not just me that's hurting, and I've always known that. I'm here, Pans, I'm here." 

He kisses the top of her head. "You're my best friend, Pans, and I'm always going to be here for you. Always. We will get through this together, I know we will, somehow, we will get through this." he says as he rubs her back. 

"Attention Passengers. Your flight will be landing shortly, please have your seatbelts fastened and raise your trays. Thank you for flying with us." Draco raises both their tray, and holds Pansy's hand. "We're here." He says to her. Pansy wipes away her tears. "Finally! Ugh. My makeup is ruined." She says, as she gets her makeup out of her bag to refresh. 

"You look fine, Pans. This is vacation, no one cares." says Draco, smiling. "I care!" says Pansy as she applies winged eyeliner and mascara. The plane starts descending and Draco grabs his whiskey, and downs it in one swallow. "How can you do your makeup like that when we are descending to our doom, and possible death?" Pansy cracks a smile. "Calm down, Loverboy, it takes a lot of talent, and the descention will be over soon." 

The plane lands smoothly, and Draco lets go of Pansy's hand. "See? That wasn't so bad." Draco relaxes and looks like he's about to puke at the same time. The plane comes to a stop, and Pansy grabs her and Draco's bags from the overhead bin. They shuffle out of the plane and into the airport. 

"Oh, Land!....Oh sweet land. Oh God, I'm alive!" he says has he downs his whiskey and coke. Pansy giggles. "I'm quite glad that's over as well, to tell the truth. I have major jet lag." She says, as she rubs the kinks from her neck. She and Draco go sit at the chairs and Pansy takes the house reservations from her purse. 

"Okay, I've rented us an absolutely gorgeous beach house right by the water, it's private, and it will be like having our own little island! I just have to call and make sure everything's all set." She takes her phone from her purse. "Go get a drink, and I stretch your legs, Loverboy, you need a break." 

Draco goes to the airport bar, and orders his usual. He leaves the waiter a large tip. He hadn't been feeling too generous lately, so he figured he might try and get back into the swing of everyday life, if not, to just test the waters again. 

Pansy sneaks up behind him. "Hey! Everything's all set, and waiting for us when we're ready." Draco turns to her. "Okay, awesome. I'm actually starting to get a little excited now." he says. Pansy laughs. "I thought being with me always made you excited, Draco, give me a break here." She winks, and grabs his arm. "Come on, let's get these bags to the rental, and get to the house. I'm ready for a drink, the ocean, and a bloody cigarette."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Ron rush into the emergency room entrance, panicked. They walk up to the receptionist. “We’re looking for Hermione Granger.” Says Harry. His eyes filled with fear. “Second floor, last door on the right.” She says. Elevators are to your left down that hallway.” She points. Harry and Ron head for the elevators. They get in, and press the second floor button. “Harry, what do you think she looks like? We haven’t seen her in so long. What do you suppose….” Harry interrupts him. “Shut up, Ron. It shouldn’t even matter. We should have been here with her since the beginning. Our best friend is dying, and we’ve done nothing buts get drunk, close ourselves off, and make ourselves completely unavailable. We have no right to even be here right now, and we have no right to judge her.”

The elevator dings, and the doors slide open. Harry checks his phone for the room number that Draco sent him. “Room 183, down here.” Says Harry, as him and Ron race down the hallway. They enter the room quietly. Draco looks up and regards them. He is clearly annoyed, but says nothing of it. He looks as if he’s having some internal battle with himself. “Gents.” He says. His eyes move to Hermione and he places his hand back on hers. 

“Draco, we’re sorry.” Says Harry sadly. Draco looks up at him. “It’s not me you need to be apologizing to, Potter. Why don’t you come over here, and see what you can come up with while you hold her hand.” Says Draco bitterly. The look of regret on Harry’s face shows Draco that he’d hit his mark. Draco gives Harry his seat, and Ron takes the one on the other side of the bed. “Can she hear me?” asks Harry. “She’s got Cancer, she’s not deaf, Potter.” Draco says rolling his eyes. “Oh, and she’s still breathing by the way, just in case you were wondering.” He added. 

Guilt flows through Harry. Why hadn’t he been here for her? Why had he shut himself away from her when she got sick? He felt sick to his stomach. “We’re sorry, Draco.” Says Ron. Draco replies. “Don’t tell that to me, tell her. She’s the one that needs to hear it.” Ron’s face falls, and he hangs his head in shame.

Harry and Ron each take one of Hermione’s hands. They are cold to the touch. Harry looks at Draco, fearful. “Her body temperature has been rising and falling all day. One minute she spikes a fever, the next, she’s got chills. They have her on some stuff to help regulate it all.” Says Draco. “She’s got Leukemia. She started having nosebleeds in the beginning, but now she’s just started throwing up blood. She’s lost almost 100 lbs, and as you can see, has lost all of her hair to the Chemotherapy treatments.” He explains. “There is no cure. No type of magic fucking spell, no snapping of the fingers, and no turning back time. Her doctor has given her a week at most, and that’s slim talking.” Draco explained, exhaustedly. 

“You look beat, Draco.” Says Harry. “Why don’t you go home, and rest awhile, have a shower. We can call you if anything changes.” Draco did need some sleep, and a shower. “Alright. Just please call me if anything happens. I need to be here.” He says. “You got it, mate. We’ll watch her. I promise.” Says Harry. Draco leans over Hermione and kisses her forehead. “I love you, babe. I’ll be back soon.” He whispers. “Hold on while I’m gone.”


	16. Chapter 16

The house was massive, and Pansy couldn’t believe her eyes when she stepped in the door. The kitchen island sat I the middle of the open floor plan. A mini bar behind it. A while crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and sparkled with the lighting. Two lazy boy recliners sat on either side of the white couch. 

She walked to her bedroom. A California King bed sat in the middle of the room. White fur pillows lay on the bed with a bug fluffy white comforter. She had her own bathroom. It was a master suite, with her very own vanity chair and a while circular cushion chair in the middle of the room with a fur blanket draped over the top. A large whirlpool bathtub sat near the back wall, and a large shower stood to the right. There was a big fluffy white robe hung beside the shower, and Pansy couldn’t wait to try it on. 

She took down the robe and put it on. She was immediately warm, and almost didn’t want to take it off. Draco walked in and admired her. “Well you’re making yourself at home already.” He comments with a smile. “It’s amazing! The whole house! Even better than I imagined!” She says, smiling widely, her blue eyes glittering.

“Let’s get ready for the beach. I need sun, waves, and Cabana boys serving me drinks!” she smiles. “Me too.” Says Draco. “Minus the Cabana oily, tanned, Cabana boys.” Pansy sets off to pack her beach bag and change. 

She puts on her green and black bikini, and a blue cover up. She packs tanning oil, sunscreen, a towel, and a long shirt, to prevent getting burnt. She goes into the bathroom and applies facial cream with sunscreen, and she’s already starting to feel much more relaxed. She grabs her bag, and heads downstairs where Draco is packing a cooler of beverages and food, already dressed in his swim trunks and a white T-Shirt. 

Pansy admired him. He was fit, despite everything he had been through. His muscles showed through his shirt. “Hey! Almost ready?” She asks, as she walks up to the bar. “Yes ma’am. I’ve got the drinks and some snacks packed in the cooler.” Pansy smiles mischievously. “Do those drinks contain alcohol?” she asks slyly. “Well, of course.” Says Draco. “It’s literally the only thing we have to drink.” Pansy laughs. “I’m not complaining.” She says. “Me either.” He replies. “Let’s go!” Says Pansy. “I want to get there before the sun starts setting!”


	17. Chapter 17

Draco lets the steaming hot water fall over him. His tense muscles relaxing for the first time since he’s been at the hospital. The water, soothing the stress away one drop at a time. He takes a deep breath, inhales steam, and lets it out slowly. He washes his hair and body, and finally shaves his face after so long of dealing with the irritating itchy stubble that he had recently acquired, along with his stress. 

The hot water stings nicely, and it’s a good distraction. He steps out of the shower, dries off, and wraps the towel around his waist. He looks in the mirror, the dark circles around his eyes cloud his face. He needed sleep. He puts on a pair of sweatpants, and heads into the bedroom. 

He lays on his and Hermione’s king size bed. He looks to her side, and sighs. She would never sleep in this bed with him again. Never wake him up because she’d had a nightmare. He wouldn’t get to wake up at 3 in the morning and hold her. Never see her sleeping face as morning broke into the window. Never make love to her in this bed again. 

A tear falls down his face and sinks into the pillow. How was he going to come back to all of this when she was gone? She was everywhere. In their picture on the nightstand. The pillows still smelled of her Jasmine perfume. Her makeup sat on the bathroom counter as if she’s just put it on, and gone out for the day. How could he come home and see it all, knowing that she would never use these things, or pass through these rooms again?

Maybe he should have stayed at the hospital. Maybe coming back here was a mistake. How was he supposed to relax when she was still so present and….and alive here? All he could think about was her and how life would be without her. He needed a drink. 

He gets up and goes to his bar downstairs. He pours himself a drink, and sips it. That’s nice. He walks through the flat, and sees Hermione’s library door cracked open, ajar. He’d never really been in there. She was the one that spent most of her time in there, reading and studying new things. He goes in and thumbs through one of the books and starts reading absentmindedly. 

A picture falls out of its pages. Draco picks it up and looks at it. The first picture they’d taken together at Crimson Bar and Lounge. Hermione is laughing, her long hair covers half her face, as she holds her Martini. He is admiring and laughing with her. Draco smiles at the picture, and brushes a thumb over Hermione’s face. 

Suddenly, his cell phone rings. He picks it up, still smiling. “Hello?” he asks. “Draco, It’s Hermione, get here now! Hurry!” yells Harry into the receiver. Draco drops the picture and the glass he was holding falls to the floor and shatters. He runs out the door and races to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco and Pansy get to the beach, and are surprised to find it not too crowded. “It’s almost just us here.” Says Draco. “Perfect!” says Pansy. “Children, and their siblings, and basically all other people annoy the hell out of me.” Draco laughs. “You’re such an introvert, Pans.” Pansy looks at him above her sunglasses. “Excuse me? Was that me you were talking to, Mr. Dark and Broody? Because I could have sworn I heard my name and the word “introvert” inserted into the same sentence. Would an introvert be this surprised to be called an introvert and have to explain why they are not one? No. An introvert would be insulted by being called an introvert and go cry in the corner. An extrovert pleads her case.” 

She puts her sunglasses on, and Draco just stares at her. “Well then, looks like I’ve just been proved wrong. I apologize.” He laughs. “Don’t do it again.” Pansy says jokingly. They walk down to the beach and find a secluded area. Pansy and Draco set their things down on the hot sand. There are two wooden chairs, and a small table already laid out on the sand. 

“Well, this is convenient.” Says Pansy, as she lays two towels on each of the chairs. She takes her cover up off, and Draco tries not to stare. He blushes. Cursing himself, he grabs one beer and one wine cooler out of the cooler. He walks over to his chair and hands the wine cooler to Pansy after popping the top. “Ugh, I’m so glad we’re finally here, and that we’re finally doing this. The trip here was bogus, and now it’s just going to be relaxing the rest of the time.” 

She grabs her suntan lotion and rubs it on her legs, chest, and arms. They she starts to rub tanning oil evenly on her body. Her skin glistens in the sun. “I figured we could come back down here tonight for dinner, they’re having a bonfire and dancing. It sounds like a lot of fun.” She says. 

“Yeah sounds awesome.” Says Draco, as he sips his beer. “I’m heading for the water, you coming?” asks Pansy. “I’ll sit here for a bit, you go.” He says. “Okay.” Says Pansy, and she runs off toward the water. Draco watches her, and again wished that Hermione was here. They’d always talked about vacationing at the beach, and Draco meant to surprise her with a trip, but then she got so sick, and it felt like all the plans they’d made for the future just vanished. Now all he could think of it what they could have done. What he could have done.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco rushes through the hospital doors, pushing people out of his way to get to the elevator. He catches one just as it’s opening and it’s empty. He pushes through people in front of it and climbs in, pressing the ‘close doors’ button. He can hear people yelling at him as the elevator starts ascending.

He reaches the second floor, and the doors open. He races to Hermione’s room at the end of the hallway. He can hear loud beeping noises, and Harry steps out of the room, yelling. “Someone help! Please! Someone!” Draco reaches him. “What the fuck is going on!” He yells, grabbing Harry’s shoulders. “She’s….she’s not breathing…..She’s….Draco go get someone!” Draco’s face falls. 

“Hermione?....” He rushes into her room. She is laying stone still. Her chest not rising, nor falling. Her face is white as snow. “Hermione, wake up!....Babe…..Hermione!” he yells at her still form. He holds her hand. It’s still warm, but only just. He races out of the room, pushes passed Harry, and runs to the nurses station.

“Help!....My girlfriend….She…..Her monitors are going off….She’s not breathing….Oh God, please hurry!” He starts to cry and his knees buckle. He falls to the ground, crying. He starts to shake. “Hurry, Goddamnit! Hurry!”


	20. Chapter 20

Draco and Pansy get back to the beach house to get ready for Dinner. “I wonder what kind of food they serve.” Says Pansy. “Crumpets and tea.” Says Draco. Pansy laughs. “Smartass.” She says as she throws the towel that she’s drying her hair with at him. “Get out, I’m taking a shower.” She says as she pushes him out of the bathroom. 

Pansy starts the shower, and lets the room fill with steam. She inhales deeply and starts to relax. She steps into the shower, wets her hair, and scrubs the luxury shampoo into her long locks. She takes a few more deep breaths, and lathers her body with the rose scented soap. The rinses off feeling refreshed, and steps out of the shower. She dries off with one of the big fluffy white towels. She goes to the big closet where her clothing is hung. 

“What to wear.” She says to herself, thumbing through the hangers. She finds the long, gold dress she’s packed, and decides on it. She slips it on, and it’s the perfect fit. Surprising, because she’d never tried it on before she bought it. She dries her hair, and puts it up in a curly up-do on top of her head, a few strands hanging down the side of her face. 

She applies her makeup and is finally ready for dinner. She heads downstairs where Draco is waiting. “You look great, Pans.” She blushes. “Thank you, Sir.” She says. “You ready?” She asks him. “When you are.” He replies, and they head out the door for dinner. 

The beach isn’t crowded at all. It seemed as if their luck was starting to turn around. The sun had fallen, and tikki lights were lit all around the white clothed dinner tables. “Fancy Schmancy.” Says Pansy. “I like it” Draco smiles at her. “Me too.” He says. 

They sit at the table, and a waiter comes and takes their order. “How may I assist you this evening? Our signature wine is on special for 25% off.” He says charmingly. “That sounds great.” Says Pansy, looking over her menu. 

“I’ll have the grilled chicken with mango salsa, and a side salad with Italian dressing, please.” She says. “Excellent choice, for you sir?” He asks Draco. “I’ll have the seared steak, rare, with a side salad and Italian dressing as well, please. We will also have your signature wine. Bottle please.” He says. Pansy eyes him surprisingly, and he just smirks charmingly back at her. “I will have that out shortly. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, enjoy your dinner.” 

Draco’s mouth falls open, and Pansy giggles. “I couldn’t resist.” She says. Draco just shakes his head and laughs. 

They hand the waiter back their menus and he leaves to get the wine. He returns shortly with full glasses, and the bottle. “Your dinner will be out shortly.”

Pansy sips her wine. “Perfect.” She says. Suddenly music comes from now where. Dancers fleet around the tables. A bonfire is lit, and it brightens the darkness. Belly dancers in sequined outfits arrive on the stage with the bonfire, dancing to hypnotic music. 

“Oh! Let’s dance!” Says Pansy, grabbing Draco’s hand. He hated dancing, but he decided to oblige. Pansy pulls him onto the dancing area in the cool sand. She takes off her shoes, and Draco does the same. The music is loud and intoxicating. Pansy dances in the sand, and Draco watches her. “Don’t be a PANSY, Draco.” She says, grabbing his hand. “Oh, that’s a clever one. Come up with that one all by yourself?” Draco asks, smartly and smirking. “Shut up and dance with me.” She says. 

“I don’t even know how.” He says. “Stop making excuses, you only live once. This is your one chance to let go of your feelings. Let it wash over you, and just forget for a while. Feel the music. Do your own thing.” Says Pansy. 

Draco finally realized why she’d brought him here. To forget. To move on. Was he ready for that? Did that mean he had to let Hermione’s memory go?

Pansy looks at him with soft eyes. As if reading his mind she says, “You don’t have to forget her Draco. She’ll always be with you.” She smiles. “You just need to heal.” 

“I understand now, Pans. Thank you. And don’t tell me not to thank you. You’ve helped me more than anyone, and I’m so glad you care.” He says, relieved. Tears pooling in his eyes. 

“I love you, Draco. You’ve always meant a lot to me, and your happiness is important to me.” Says Pansy. “When we leave tomorrow, I want at least a part of you to be healed.” She says. 

“I truly believe I can do that. Promise me you’ll stick around. Promise me you won’t leave me alone.” He was gathering courage. “I can’t be alone anymore. It’s made me bitter and miserable. I never wanted to admit that because I was so afraid of insulting Hermione’s memory. But I know now that….that she’s with me. I can feel her sometimes. I know she’s watching over me, and I know she wants me to move on. I know she wants me to heal.” He says, breathlessly. 

Pansy’s eyes pool with tears and she pulls him close and holds him. “I’m so proud of you, Draco. I know I can never replace her, and I don’t want to. I wouldn’t dare try. I want to take things slowly with you. I want us to support each other.” She kisses his cheek softly. He takes her hand and kisses the top of it. It’s all the thanks he can give her. 

He takes her in his arms and dances with her slowly. “This has been the best trip of my life.” He says softly in her ear. “I know Hermione was with us in spirit. I could feel her, and she was happy, and now….I’m finally happy too. With you. I love you, Pansy.” He says. 

Pansy’s heart flutters and skips a beat. “I love you too, Draco. I always have.” She says. 

Their dinner arrives, and they return to their table. Pansy eats, and thinks on their dance, and their earlier conversation. She smiles. He was making progress and her heart swelled with pride. 

Draco looks at Pansy, and admires her. She was beautiful. He was starting to think that maybe Hermione meant for this to happen. For them to heal from her through each other, but also keep her memory alive between them. 

He knew she was there. 

He knew he still loved her, and always would. 

And he knew he could move on.


	21. Chapter 21

The paddles shocked Hermione’s chest, and she convulsed on the bed. “Hermione, wake up! Baby, come on!” Draco screams, as tears stream down his face. “Someone get him out of here!” Yells the head Doctor. Two orderly’s grab Draco. “No! No!” He struggles against them. “Don’t take me from her! She needs me! Hermione!” He yells. “We aren’t getting a pulse! Someone PLEASE get him out of here NOW!” The orderlies push Draco into the hallway and lock the door. 

Draco beats on the door, screaming. His fists coming back with blood. Two pairs of arms grab Draco from behind. Harry and Ron. Crying and yelling. “Come on, Mate. It’s okay, come on!” 

Draco hears the paddles slam into Hermione’s chest. He covers his ears to drown out the sound. “Why isn’t she waking up, Harry! Why isn’t she coming back!” asks Draco. Harry looks at him sadly, tears running down his face. “I don’t…..I don’t know, Draco….I don’t….know.” He stutters, crying. 

Dr. Sanderson opens the door, and walks out with sad eyes. 

“No…” says Draco. Gulping back tears. 

“I’m so….I’m so terribly sorry.” Says Sanderson, stuttering. 

Draco pushes passed him into the room. 

Her still, white, form lays on the bed, her lips blue. 

“No.” says Draco. He pushes passed the orderlies and falls next to her bedside, grasping her hand. “ No, no, no, no, no.” he sobs into her neck. His hand strokes her scalp. 

“Baby, please…..don’t leave me alone. I can’t do this without you.” He sobs harder. “Pease don’t make me live without you.” 

Pansy, Harry, and Ron run in, as if in slow motion. 

Harry falls to the floor, screaming. Ron does the same. 

Pansy runs to Draco, and wraps her arms around him, sobbing into the back of his shirt. 

“It’s okay….I’m so sorry….I’m here….I won’t let you go…

break down…..” 

And he does. 

He folds into himself, and shatters in the hospital floor.


	22. Chapter 22

– 4 years later…..

 

Draco stands at the altar, Harry and Ron beside him, smiling proudly. 200 guests sit in the audience crying, and smiling. The music starts and a young girl with black curls cascading down her little white dress walks down the isle. 

Draco smiles proudly, and tears fill his eyes. His girl. His pride and joy. His little Hermione. Spitting image of Pansy. She was perfect in every way. 

She walks by him. “I love you, Daddy.” She says as she hugs him. He cries. “I love you too, Darling.”

Pansy walks down the isle with her long white dress dragging behind her. Her black curls framing her face. Walking to the beat of the soft music. 

She reaches Draco, and the preacher starts the ceremony. 

“I love you, Draco Malfoy. I love you, always.” She says and he kisses the top of her head. “Always.” He replies softly. 

The preacher continues his speech until he reaches the end. 

“I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may kiss your bride.” 

Draco and Pansy kiss and it seems to last forever. 

Little Hermione runs to her father, and he takes her into his arms. 

“I’m so proud of you Daddy. I love you to the moon and back.”

Draco smiles, and tears form in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Hermione…..

I’ll never let you go…”


End file.
